B r e a k i n g B l u e
by Little Thinker Not A Tin Man
Summary: He wasn't ready for this.    He couldn't see him now.    Suddenly, his legs sprinted off and his figure could only be seen as a blur as he rushed through bushes and into trees.    He'd rushed through everything, anything to get away from his father.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When there is terrible draft of wind always following you, how do you get rid of the goosebumps and retain your sanity at the same time? Naruto shut the windows, closed the doors but, there would always be a crack in the wall or, in this case, his amount of heavy drinking and warm baths wasn't gonna stop it. While life gives you breezes, wrap a blanket around you to be protected.

Dear peoples, this is just the prelude so forgive me if it is dreadfully short.

Note: This was inspired by the book: A Solitary Blue.

Enjoy, OK?

It was a cold morning, the kind with gray stratus clouds and dull colors surrounding everything around. From the nights past, puddles of tears from a sad sky still littered the concrete under a rather sad man. His pale blond hair was scattered in a mess. His navy, blue collared shirt was untucked, ruffled along his black slacks plated with gold and sliver thread. Reeling in his arms to his beryl eyes, he examined his arms with many bruises covering them. They were competing at a chase to become the hue of his shirt. He let out a sigh and laid his head on the pavement. He grabbed the coat to his left and dropped it over his tan face. The new flesh wounds of six whiskers outline each cheek symmetrically. Leaning up, he tossed up his phone and caught it. He dialed numbers and after threes ring, heard a woman's voice. "Naruto? Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, mum." He lied. Kushina felt like sobbing but, she already had done enough of that last night. "Sweetie, come home. Please!" Her strong voice cracked and she bawled as the home phone hovered her. She dropped it and started to cry even more. "I'm so sorry, Naruto!" She shouted.

"Mum, it doesn't make a difference if he accepts me or not. Nothing can make a difference." He said with a sigh daring to escape.

"I should had never introduced you to him. I knew what he felt about having kids. I...I was being selfish...to think that he would love you as much as he loved me..." She talked calmer than her previous.

"I'll come home; this street's side walk isn't doing my back justice." He laughed with a dry throat. Hanging up, he stretched his legs, cracked his back and stood up to his full 5'9". Of course, he was still growing at his age of sixteen but, like always, it didn't make a difference of what height he was.

He walked along the path and never drifted. It didn't occur to him to question his path in life; he followed in his mantra to make no enemies and not as much allies. His mother was mainly the only one who looked out for him. He loved her with all his might and when she cried, he always held her. Being the only man in her life, he supported her because they really didn't know anyone else. At school, Naruto was great in his grades but, many teachers said they wanted him to participate more. Though while he raise his hand, they ignored him and he knew then, he was easy to forget. His mother usually said that his personality reminded her of her first love. She would laugh and caress his hair then sip her tea, carrying on like their life was right and just.

He knocked on the door, immediately answered, "Come in! Come in!" She hugged him tight and her red hair wrapped in tangles behind his back. His long fingers circled her shoulder blade. He smiled as her tears stained his now darker navy, blue back. "I'm home, Kushina." He said while letting her see his grin.

Holding each other shoulders, they laughed until happy tears leaked from their betraying eyes. Naruto felt as if he was finally breaking from his solitary blue.

_Fin_~

Well, how was it for my first fiction? I welcome your criticism and praises. Good-bye.

Yes, well I'm sorry if this seems rushed as well...Now, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When there is terrible draft of wind always following you, how do you get rid of the goosebumps and retain your sanity at the same time? Naruto shut the windows, closed the doors but, there would always be a crack in the wall or, in this case, his amount of heavy drinking and warm baths wasn't gonna stop it. While life gives you breezes, wrap a blanket around you to be protected.

His tie suffocated him as his mother tightened it. He didn't see why he had to wear one. He looked more than enough presentable. His hair was gelled and recoiled back just in case by sliver pins. His navy, blue silk shirt was tucked in and went well with his black slacks. Right at this moment, he was bending down to his mother as she checked him, making sure his face was clean and shaved. When it came to looks, his mother had an unhealthy obsession but, she seemed to only show it for Naruto. "Do you need a glass of sake before you go?" She joked with a pleasant smile. He beamed with her and pushed her hair back out of her azure eyes. "Your beautiful, kaasan."

"Oh, Naru, your so cute." She rubbed her hands along his defining jaw line while he leaned in to peak her forehead. "Call me if you have trouble with Minato. I know how he can be a stubborn..." She glared at the hard wood floor and muttered a curse. He mocked a gasp and rubbed his index fingers together in a crossing manner. "Shame on you, Kushina. Shame, Shame, Shame." He laughed with his scratchy, feminine voice. She poked his cheeks and asked him, "How in the bloody world did you end up with those marks?"

"Unnecessary shaving." He shrugged. Kushina shook her head, "What am I to do with you?"

"I think you should have asked that before I was born, mum."

"Go! Come on, you two have dinner reservations for seven!" She shoved him out the door of their apartment and gave his one last kiss.

"Make sure to tell him I said go swallow a termite to get that pole out his butt." She winked then closed the door.

He walked out the complex and strolled past rustling bushes. He paused and looked over, "Iruka? What are you doing here?" He asked his old time elementary teacher. The back, that once shifted, stiffed and Iruka faced the blond boy. His face took on a visage of comical confusion. "What's with the outfit, Naruto?" He stood up and dusted his knees.

"I going out to meet my father." Naruto didn't sound pleased, solemn or bitter. This confused Iruka even more. When he was younger, Naruto used to always fantasies over meeting his dad. He shouted with bright eyes the possibilities of what kind of man he would be. He dreamed night and day and sometimes even at school of the perfect meeting. He drew gorgeous pictures of a man with blond hair that shined brighter than his and blue eyes darker than his mother's. It seemed that Naruto's father was the only thing that kept him going and, at the same time, a mirage in a desert filled with doubt. But, Iruka saw now that Naruto had lost all interest, his only concern was his mother. He should know, after all, he was the Uzumaki's next room neighbor. He usually helped with their needs just as they did with him.

Iruka spent much of his free time with Naruto and Kushina. He was safe to say that he was part of their disfunctional family, the uncle. He raised an eyebrow at the teen, "How do you feel about that?"

Naruto shrugged, "It doesn't make a difference what my relationship with a stranger is like." Naruto stopped and stared at the street lights. "Even if he is my father." He looked at Iruka's dark eyes and tilted his head at the intense atmosphere around them."What?"

Iruka frowned, "Naruto, you don't have to see him if you don't want to." He sighed. "How about I drive you?"

"Thanks Iruka." Said man knew the appreciation had a double meaning. He let it go because, as Naruto got older, it became harder to understand him.

They walked in silence to the orange LX Sedan and that was when Naruto noticed the flower in Iruka's hand. He said nothing yet tapped him on the shoulder then gestured to the pot of soil and a blooming Midnight Candy. The teacher blinked. "Oh, you mean the flower! Well, I thought I would grow some and give one to a woman I met while going home. She's dreadfully old and seems to have no family. Her birthday is a month from now." His smile competed with the grin across his nose.

The blond nodded and stretched before opening the door to sit in the car. Iruka was unnerved again. The look the teen's face just irked a hideous feeling and bitter lumps in his throat. He swallowed and placed a hand on Naruto's left shoulder. "You act as if your on death row." He sheepishly smiled at the awkward air mixing with a clean car smell.

Naruto didn't lift his head to look at him. He continued to bear holes in his legs. Maybe if he stared hard enough, his legs would catch on fire and he wouldn't have to met his father. Of course, he knew that was impossible but the idea almost made his lips tug upwards. Naruto really didn't know how to feel about meeting a stranger that turned out to be your deadbeat father. He heard stories from his friend at school of her father practically begging her for forgiveness when they met for a first time. She said after that, her father returned to his own ways and before she knew it, she had seven half brothers and sisters with all different mothers. Was his father like that? Again, Naruto did not know however, it was not his place to question. It was against his ways now. He wouldn't make his mother cry because he asked the wrong set of queries.

Certainly as of now, he may consider that he, in fact, was an inmate and that his crime was so severe that he was sent to visit a man that would make you worry yourself till you pissed your striped pants. Not, even iron bars would save you! His very mention would slice the wall to pieces!

"It tugs my heart so." Naruto muttered low enough for no one to hear him. Even after it was said, Naruto didn't comprehend what escaped from his closed mouth yet moving tongue.

Iruka drove off in defeat when nothing was said, listening to the sounds of the Saddle Creek Band, Cursive, singing _The Recluse._

Naruto looked out of his side window and gazed at the traffic and street lights. One sight in particular caught his attention: a dead end dirt path surrounded by a wall of dead, half dead and living trees. He saw that there was an abandoned park closed off in the center. Not many people could spot it unless they were like him and noticed the small things.

"So, how's your mother?" Iruka asked while eyes on the road.

"She's okay..."The teen trailed off turning his back now and again-trying to see if he could see the park. He half expected for Iruka to ask him more questions but, it was him who couldn't take the silence next.

"Will you stay with me? Or at least stay close?" His voice was expressionless. He didn't intend for it to come out so hollow, he supposed his voice had a mind of its own...Or was it just him? The nerves that he thought he lost long ago sprang up on him so suddenly when he heard that his mother arranged a meeting. He was nervous. Too nervous for this to be a dream. He licked his dry lips, clasped his shaking hands together and forced his tears not to fall. He wanted to shove all these overwhelming emotions out of his mindset and heart. Love was already controlling enough; he had none of his life left for negative feelings. He could only describe this feeling as raw, like hearing a beginner flutist strike a high C for the initial time. He swallowed many lumps and a frog to get the butterflies out his stomach.

"Will you Iruka?" His raspy voice released the raw feeling into the air like an intoxicating, deadly fume. The teacher stopped his car at the red light and quickly held Naruto's shoulders in his hard palms.

"Of course, I will. Why didn't you ask sooner?" He laughed and strong vibrations scampered along Naruto's ear drums. The blond didn't cry and shocked himself again when he laughed with his previous teacher. _Everything thing will turn out fine,_ he heard his mother's voice comforting him and he hoped it to be true.

_Fin~_

_I'm sorry. I noticed that I didn't make it known that the prelude was starting from the middle of the story. What I will be writing is what leads up to the prelude and after it as well. Thank you for taking the time from your busy or slow life to read this. I would greatly appreciate it if you would point out any flaws you notice so I wont do them again. _

_Goodbye til next time._

_~Little Thinker Not A Tin Man  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: When there is terrible draft of wind always following you, how do you get rid of the goosebumps and retain your sanity at the same time? Naruto shut the windows, closed the doors but, there would always be a crack in the wall or, in this case, his amount of heavy drinking and warm baths wasn't gonna stop it. While life gives you breezes, wrap a blanket around you to be protected.

Naruto Uzumaki was a young lad of silence. He wasn't strong; fragile really. That was why Iruka stayed with him. The teen was so hard to understand at times and he only looked troubled if he was about to blow with stress. It was almost like Naruto was a mute in a past life. Or maybe, Naruto just didn't want to say anything. Thinking that the very time he lifted his tongue, he would hurt someone's feelings.

Words hurt close to worse than sticks and stones. Iruka remembered a quiet night being interrupted by a silent blond saying that his punishment for making his mother cry was not seeing her for a week. Of course, Iruka asked Kushina if his far-fetched tale was true. She dipped her head and told him there was no way to discipline her child when he did it before anyone could. She said that Naruto thought, if he beat himself up before someone else did, the punishment would hurt less. Ironically, Naruto was the kind of person to be overly hard on themselves.

That was the first time Iruka noticed that the bubbling blond had changed...or was he ever what he thought him to be? No, Naruto had no reason to give false leads unless to make someone happy. Yet, not a soul thanked him for the little things he did to see a smile.

Iruka supposed that had reason to deal with Naruto unpredictability. Naruto didn't know what he was going to do have the half time he was awake. It was like his body ignored his brain like society ignored elders and the homeless. Feeling like he was invisible, Naruto slowly altered his behavior. And Naruto was right; he was invisible. No one noticed his new outlook on things; they just waved it off with growing up. Iruka had to give them that. Naruto did grow but, only in his height. Really, his mindset on things just ...paused. Although, Iruka was gingerly assuming on him. Like said, Naruto was unpredictable and you only know what someone shows you. Though, Iruka didn't want to think about that. He was more worried at the eyes staring at the door of a five star restaurant. Naruto stepped closer and toke a step back. He turned his head to the teacher. The anxiety attacks plagued his handsome features.

"You don't have a reservation..." Naruto trailed off in a hollow voice. His body was betraying him again.

"I'll wait outside for you!"Iruka said hastily. How was he suppose to talk to Naruto with that_ face_? Iruka dragged the blond inside because he didn't bring a jacket. He lined them both up to a secluded wall and began to try and calm his nephew.

"What do you have to lose by meeting your father?" Iruka said with a soft voice. Yelling would making this lecture hard and not beneficial.

"I..." He stopped and swallowed brutishly on a lump threatening to make him cry. No, he ordered, not in this place.

"Well, Naruto-" He stopped when he saw a man with blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, tall structure who was standing with a boy with pale skin, black eyes, blue and black high-lighted hair standing in the corner, staring at the duo.

He looked at Naruto whose sad appearance and droopy eyes did a complete one-eighty, Naruto wasn't even looking at the two people at the other side of the restaurant; he started talking with Iruka again.

"Hey,"his voice sounding more scratchy yet muscular than ever, "Iruka, stay in this corner." Naruto locked eyes with him and his blank face made Iruka nod his head. "Sure, just come to me when you can't take it." The teacher said.

Now, the man and boy were walking towards them. The man was wearing a white silk shirt which had a red collar and black slacks. The boy was wearing navy blue as well but with a cotton shirt and confining black jeans. Naruto didn't take a glance at them; he still chatted with Iruka at his right.

"So, the old woman's name is Chiyo?"'

"Yes, it seems some of her younger distant relatives go to your school." Iruka smiled with the teen. He knew the smile was fake but, being artificial had advantages.

The man and boy were now in-front of them. Naruto gazed at them from the corner of his eye. "Is something you want from me?"

"More like everything you want from him." The boy said bitterly. He calmed when the man raised a long, slender hand on his shoulder.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The man was serious yet that didn't make Naruto coward down in defeat. On the contrary, it made his face serious too.

"Yes and what does that mean for you?" Naruto's voice was like before however with a hint of malice. The atmosphere around the two whose eyes were strong and judging made Iruka have chills. Even the boy was shocked at the fact that the blond was withstanding the man's glare.

"It means that I'm your father, boy." He spat his words threw his teeth and stepped closer to Naruto. The teen was the same height.

"You have not yet told me what that means to you." Naruto's pupil toke the form of a wild animal: they were silted and beryl ords flamed like a brush fire that wouldn't be taken down with just a kiss and a hug.

"It means, bastard, that I disown you." Minato growled. He didn't sound dignified or cannibalistic as Naruto sounded at the brick of being. He sounded three ranks below that.

Naruto laughed, his eyes becoming uncaring, his smile empty like his stomach and his body showing his personality. "It doesn't make a difference what my relationship with a stranger is like." He removed the hair pins from his head and let his hair bounce up to breathe. He scratched his whiskers and chuckled. "My ma told me to tell you 'Swallow a termite to get that pole from your butt'." He turned to Iruka while his eyes flashed with hurt and abandonment.

Minato calculated and realized his mistake. As the teen and the teacher walked out of the door, he tried to cry out to them but, his voice betrayed him. He stayed and instead treated the confused boy to dinner. All the while, thinking of a complex teenage son of his.

He jumped when the boy asked him what that whole fiasco was about.

"Nothing, Sasuke." He lied yet not entirely because he didn't know what it was either. Could he have been wrong in assuming that Kushina wanted to run his bank account dry? Of course he was, he thought solemnly, she has too much pride and need for independence. He was wrong in doing that to a son. But, rage was a powerful thing. Especially when it was to the result of something you never wanted. He hoped that his secretary kept the number to Kushina's home. He would have to fix this. So how would he fix it? He didn't ever want children, He hated caring for them and had almost no patience in his body. Did Kushina really love him that much that she would hide something like that from him? No, he was being foolish again. Kushina fell out of love with him long ago.

"Do you really hate kids that much?" She said, while not to his awareness, holding her swollen belly.

"Yes." He told her while looking at the computer screen and working his life away. He stated the truth and that hurt more now than it ever did when he was a workaholic. He was nearing retirement at a young age and living his life to the fullest; without a family, children, and a wife. All he had was his money and friends that he met with the same goal: gain more riches. It was a race to get to that American dream at the end of the rainbow and each dream was different.

You had to be mean and nasty to many and nice and sweet to few. Minato spent his time in the orphanage learning that fact and observing how it was done. He was always in a race. In his younger days: a race to get adopted faster than anyone else. No one wanted an old dog. You had to be fresh, cute and cunning at a puppy. You needed to get ideals and information quicker than anyone else. This was the case all through his teenage and adulthood. Even when Jiraiya adopted him, that was forever going to be the case.

Even when he met Kushina, he couldn't give up his old ways. Until Naruto, he competed in every field but Naruto made him realize he was competing with himself. Naruto's eyes dared him yet, made him shiver at the hurt behind them. He hated that glare which he heard asking "Do you know how stupid you look right now? I'm ashamed to be your son." Hearing the blond call him a stranger knocked him over the head and out of his blinding rage. He was shocked upon anything. He felt like an drug-addict finally looking in the mirror to see a hideous monster. He knew that he had to fix this as soon as he could. But, he was afraid. What did Naruto think of him and was it cliché to tell him "I love you"?

Minato played with his food like a toddler wondering where in the world he was. Sasuke was as clueless and dumbfounded as his father's best friend. However, the Uchiha couldn't shake the feeling that he saw that blond guy before.

_~Fin_

_I need to make a confession: this was inspired by more than a book but, real life events that happen in my family's life. There are a lot of fathers like this in the world and I just happen to be close to understanding what would be going in peoples minds if they were in this situation. At least, I hope I am._

_I based Minato's personality on what I've read on it and of a man who I met not too long ago. I'm sorry if there isn't as many twist as there are in many other fictions but I only write about what I know so thank you for reading._

_~Little Thinker  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: When there is terrible draft of wind always following you, how do you get rid of the goosebumps and retain your sanity at the same time? Naruto shut the windows, closed the doors but, there would always be a crack in the wall or, in this case, his amount of heavy drinking and warm baths wasn't gonna stop it. While life gives you breezes, wrap a blanket around you to be protected.

Naruto kept silent the whole drive through. He said nothing. He thought of nothing. His tears were silent just like his soul. He wasn't meant to lash out at people and now, he knew why. This time, he didn't hurt Kushina; Naruto only ended up hurting himself. He forgot who he was when he saw his father. He was angry, mad, furious, murderous and was about to strangle Minato and that boy he brought with him. He was outraged that man thought of Kushina as some money-grabbing bimbo! His blood boiled and right then and there, the walls of his inner child were breaking down. That talk with Iruka and preparation for meeting Minato was the calm before the storm and the storm was a tornado. The kind that happened so fast, you drifted to another world after you saw the devastation. Naruto was in an artificial Limbo. He was in the in-between. His father had cursed him there yet, Naruto wasn't walking out of the open door. He was free to go but, he was to stubborn to leave. Maybe Minato really was his father.

Bitter-sweet never tasted so good. It should have been illegal for his salty tears to taste like heaven. He wiped his eyes and looked out the window. They were closing in to that prison for playgrounds. Naruto sat up straight. "Iruka, stop the car."

His driver looked worried but, he stopped at the side of the road. "What's wrong?" He asked. Naruto shakes the last of his tears away. "Nothing. I'm gonna walk home. I'll see you in the morning." Naruto got out of the car and waved at Iruka before he started a fast jog into the woods. He slowed and walked through the trees. He sighed in an attempt to release the leaching weight on his back and shoulders. Naruto thought of how life was a heavy price and wondered if death was easier. Suddenly, he broke down brawling. Leaning on a large oak, he drummed the bark, using his fist. He slid down to the ground, not noting when his tears and rain had mixed. Naruto felt frustrated. "What use am I to Kushina like this?"

That's why he hated being emotional. They got the worse of him. Why couldn't he be nonchalant like before? He wiped his leaking face again, forgetting about his problems and self conflict.

Whistling, he stood. "Now, where is that playground?" Walking to tree to fallen tree, he brushed past insects in way for shelter. It wasn't long before he spotted a rusty slide and monkey bars. Rushing, he entered the playground matted with recycled rubber. "To make sure kids didn't hurt themselves." He guessed.

Naruto walked to one lone bar and placed his bottom on the beam. When balanced, he dropped. His legs hanging him. Not long after, blood swam to his head yet, he stayed hung. It wasn't until he felt a nosebleed coming that he dropped the rest of his body to the ground. He groaned, "They would be worse off using this for protection than concrete." He chuckled and stirred up. "Look at me," he said dryly," I'm soaking wet." He strolled out, passing thin bark and stepping on safer grounds. Life had dulled down so he could cross intersections with ease. Soon, rain plummeted down violently to the ground. Thrashing, beating hard at pavement, the fallen children of clouds battled with earth. Naruto walked into a bus stop to escape, aching because the load he carried was increasing and not ending any time soon.

Minutes or hours passed before the rain stopped. He sighs and leans his head back against the soggy bill board. Splashes of feet slamming on stone, he snapped his head up. There ran a girl with...was that pink hair? Well yes, she had short pink hair and foam green eyes. She ceased her sprints to catch the cool air. Naruto stood up to her with knowing that she wouldn't see him. "Hello, Miss?" He smiled at his reaction: flinching and then shocked gasps. Turning to him, she sheepishly smiled, embarrassed that he caught her without makeup while beads of sweat rolled from her forehead.

"Hi and I'm Sakura." She faced him in her sweatpants and headband. "You are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"Hey, I know you! You're that guy in our high school who always gets A's, aren't you?" She grinned.

Naruto took off his glasses, "Oh no, how foolish I am to have thought that I may had tricked a sharp young woman such as you, Miss Haruno."

Smirking, she waved to him, "That you are. Bye! I gotta run home before my dad gets hysterical. See you at school tomorrow!"

She ran off and he sighed. Naruto didn't feel like going home. He already knew Iruka was being yelled at for leaving him alone in the street but, he allowed his feet to follow him to an empty paved lot. He fell asleep under a willow tree and understood why it may had been weeping. Its father probably disowned him too.

* * *

Really, Kushina was the biggest fool in America. What sane mother would let her son meet his long lost father alone? None and she wasn't even on drugs. Not even an hour ago, Iruka came in for a talk-Naruto being the center. Minato had the nerve to bring an Uchiha with him! He knew good and well she hated Fugaku with all her heart. She was torn between disbelief that Naruto reacted in such a way to the very sight of his father. This was her fault and she had to fix it fast. Before it was too late.

* * *

It was a cold morning, the kind with gray stratus clouds and dull colors surrounding everything around. From the nights past, puddles of tears from a sad sky still littered the concrete under a rather sad man. His pale blond hair was scattered in a mess. His navy, blue collared shirt was untucked, ruffled along his black slacks plated with gold and sliver thread. Reeling in his arms to his beryl eyes, he examined his arms with many bruises covering them. Maybe from the trees, he supposed. They were competing at a chase to become the hue of his shirt. He let out a sigh and laid his head on the pavement. He grabbed the coat to his left and dropped it over his tan face. The new flesh wounds of six whiskers outline each cheek symmetrically. They were now deeper and darker thanks to those many branches. Leaning up, he tossed up his phone and caught it. He dialed numbers and after threes ring, heard a woman's voice. "Naruto? Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, mum." He lied. Kushina felt like sobbing but, she already had done enough of that last night. "Sweetie, come home. Please!" Her strong voice cracked and she bawled as the home phone hovered her. She dropped it and started to cry even more. "I'm so sorry, Naruto!" She shouted.

"Mum, it doesn't make a difference if he accepts me or not. Nothing can make a difference." He said with a sigh daring to escape.

"I should had never introduced you to him. I knew what he felt about having kids. I...I was being selfish...to think that he would love you as much as he loved me..." She talked calmer than her previous.

"I'll come home; this cement isn't doing my back justice." He laughed with a dry throat. Hanging up, he stretched his legs, cracked his back and stood up to his full 5'9". Of course, he was still growing at his age of sixteen but, like always, it didn't make a difference of what height he was.

He walked along the path and never drifted. It didn't occur to him to question his path in life; he followed in his mantra to make no enemies and not as much allies. His mother was mainly the only one who looked out for him. He loved her with all his might and when she cried, he always held her. Being the only man in her life, he supported her because they really didn't know anyone else. At school, Naruto was great in his grades but, many teachers said they wanted him to participate more. Though while he raise his hand, they ignored him and he knew then, he was easy to forget. His mother usually said that his personality reminded her of her first love. She would laugh and caress his hair then sip her tea, carrying on like their life was right and just.

He knocked on the door, immediately answered, "Come in! Come in!" She hugged him tight and her red hair wrapped in tangles behind his back. His long fingers circled her shoulder blade. He smiled as her tears stained his now darker navy back. "I'm home, Kushina." He said while letting her see his grin.

Naruto smiled for her sake. God forbid she find out his true face. It might be too horrid for them both to take.

_Fin~_

Forgive me, for I have been a terrible updater. Thank you for reading. I hope all of you had a wondrous spring break!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: When there is terrible draft of wind always following you, how do you get rid of the goosebumps and retain your sanity at the same time? Naruto shut the windows, closed the doors but, there would always be a crack in the wall or, in this case, his amount of heavy drinking and warm baths wasn't gonna stop it. While life gives you breezes, wrap a blanket around you to be protected.

Dreams:

_He walked down the halls and tried to hide from the man that turn his world around. No, that wasn't true. Life spiraled in circles. It seemed fitting for his name to be Uzumaki, a whirlpool that swallowed him whole. He drowned in those shallow waters before he was even born. Up until now, he ran from that truth._

_This was his fate: to run from trouble. That one night he forgot to run; that single moment he ignored his ways and ruined it all. He could never go back to being silent, neutral, indifferent and solemn too. No matter how hard he tried and craved for what he had, he was being scrapped from his shell like a terrified turtle that was too much of a coward to fight._

_But what was he fighting? Why after all this time was he shaking at the thought of looking at the man who sired him?_

_Naruto Uzumaki did not know though he wondered about why he cared. Was it because he could never share his queries with a knowledgeable father but instead have to ask a mother who had no idea why certain places were changing? Was it that he had so few family members? Was he curious and-_

_He heard him. "Naruto, I'm sorry." He was here for him and as long as he said nothing Naruto knew his hind was safe. I'll be safe from myself, just please God don't let him drag me to hell._

_"Look, I should have never treated you in such a way. I am, dare I say, a bastard of a father. You're right I am a stranger to you. I want to make it up to you, anyway I can."_

_Never would he look up, never would he speak to him. Do not do it._

_"Did you eat that termite?" There, he had dug his own grave now all he had to do was lay in it forever. But, forever was an elegant lady and before he lay with her in a bed of maggots he would have to dress for the awaiting night out. And preparing may take a while_.

Reality:

Naruto awoke from a short rest of his eyes. Minato was taking over life, slowly. If he wasn't careful, Naruto would start to open up...Was that an issue?

Quietly, he cursed his childish self for wishing for a father. He never meant to do this. Now, he was daydreaming again right after almost seven years of being clean.

Naruto placed a blanket over his sleeping mother. With a peck to her swollen eyes, he smiled as he left a note and started to high school.

The day was shining in a dreary light. Of course, those gray clouds were still mourning for the fall of their children and the scent of musk filled Naruto's nostrils. He passed the school zone in the road and saw that Uchiha from the other night standing all mighty and tall. He was leering at everything that was yellow, blue and heck even orange.

He probably wants to beat the ever loving sense out of me . . . that's one long beating. I better go through the back, he thought.

And so Naruto did. He walked through the poorly groomed shrubs and climbed through an open window. The art room was splattered with paint, graphite pencils and charcoal were scattered on the few tables this place had. Really, it was like that no one had time for Art anymore.

It was a half day today, he remembered. Maybe, I'll go to that playground again.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. The figure had blue hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and a scowl. Yes, you can never forget that scowl.

"Hey, why didn't you come through the front?" Naruto felt like sinking into the tiled floor. This was not a good time to be cornered.

"Maybe because you were glaring at everyone who came within a 2 feet radius of you, you looked mad." Naruto cleaned his glasses. "I don't like to be yelled at."

"Who said I was going to yell at you?" He sneered.

"Your body," Naruto placed the lens lazily on the long bridge of his nose, " right now, you're practically shaking with anger." Naruto turned his attention to the male's eyes. Naruto was correct; he was mad, furious and confused. Uchiha had no reason to but, whattcha ya gonna do?

"Listen here, dope," he growled out," you don't know anything about anyone so the next time you mess with Namikaze-"

"Why do you care Uchiha? After all, Minato is not your father." Naruto spat coldly. The same face and emotions took over his body from the other night. He folded his arms in an uncaring fashion. Was there a smile teasing on his lips? He didn't know but, he liked the reaction he was getting from Uchiha.

Sasuke clutched his bottom lip to his teeth. This dope reminded him of Itachi. He even had the same hollow tone. Quickly, Sasuke retreated before his fury got the best of him but not before he had the last laugh. "He isn't yours either!"

Meanwhile, Naruto let his anger get the worst of him…again. That guy really made his head hurt. Naruto almost busted a vein.

If anyone bothered him today, God forbid he rips their head off.

_Intermission_

Naruto sat in class all day staring at a poster of Bambi. He/she had a speech bubble_, "Protect the forest!"_

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his eyes. The things that Disney did, he thought. "Wow. . ."

"Yes, Uzumaki?" His teacher asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing." But even so, he still heard someone blabbing on about how weird he was.

Naruto sighed and rested his chin on his hands. They were still scratched up however, it wasn't serious. At the most, all he expected was more scars.

_Intermission_

Jiraiya tapped his foot on the the carpet as he stared at Minato's hopeless face. Where the heck did he go wrong? Here his son was: moving and spotting anything that had phone numbers, U, N, K, high school and dinner reservations in it. Where? He gulped down on his vodka. The boy made him want to drink and forget his troubles. Where? He stared at the bottle of alcohol and whistled. Where? Minato cried out in frustration and Jiraiya took another gulp.

He arose and sauntered in his influenced state to Minato. "Here, take a shot." He smiled and patted Minato's back before he went to go to a bar.

_Intermission_

Minato inhaled a long and satisfying smoke. He had finally found Kushina's place of residence and he was going to set this right. Starting with what caused this whole fiasco: their relationship.

He got out of the car and made his way to the second floor. He passed three rooms before he got to Uzumaki's. He took one last smoke before crushing it to the ground and knocking on fate's door.

_Intermission_

Naruto walked home from school exhausted. Being the teacher's pet meant that did every duty she could trust him with he'd do it. . .which meant everything. Anyway, what he was hoping for was that he would be able to do was take an unwinding bath or shower, it depended on what homework included. But, it didn't seem he would be doing either. There in his tracks he stopped.

A used fag on the cement was in front of his door. If he knew anyone on this apartment floor smoked, he might had just moved on. But no one did and considering the fact that it was in front of his home-someone visited his mother- and by the left over cologne in the air-it was a man-but something told him he had met this man before. . .

He set his bag on the floor and stepped up. He pressed an ear to the wall and listened in on the conversation he heard inside.

"I. . . orry. . .ca. . . I. . ke. . . work?" He heard the man say.

"You. . .vile. . .ss. . .ack!" Kushina hissed but, Naruto heard a name that made his heart stop. "Minato!"

Naruto stood up slowly and stepped away.

He wasn't ready for this.

He couldn't see him now.

Suddenly, his legs sprinted off and his figure could only be seen as a blur as he rushed through bushes and into trees.

He rushed through everything, anything to get away from his father.

He could feel his heart beat pumping in his clutched fists and that fact only made him squeeze harder.

Meanwhile, Kushina ceased her colorful swears. Minutes ago, Minato turned to the entrance and walked outside. She almost locked the door on him but what he came back with made her legs nearly give out.

She stared at Minato shocked as he showed her her baby's bag. No. Oh God, did Naruto hear? No, it couldn't be true. She ran past Minato and outside. She should have paid more attention.

Desperately, she shouted "Naruto!"

She ran with Minato quickly and continued to shout.

"Naruto!" She shouted louder. She tried to amplify her voice but it only worked when Minato joined in.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto heard his father's scream and looked back a split second.

In his hurry, he tripped and fell down a steep, narrow hill. He closed his eyes and fell over and over again.

_Intermission_

The white room engulf a young man's still body. He lay on his back with many machines attached to some of his appendages. A steady beep held his breathing captive. But, the lad had been in his gentle rest for three days straight. A nurse dressed his wounds and cleansed his face before standing back up and leaving him for someone worse off. She ignored his mother and father in the corner.

"This isn't anyone's fault, Minato." Kushina said as she peeled her second apple. The first was laying in a tray next to her at-rest, baby boy.

"I know. But, I"

"It was inevitable." She interrupted, handing him the naked fruit. He accepted the apple, not biting into it. He just simply gazed at his son and tried to remember every detail of his scarred face. He smiled grim when he saw that his son looked at peace in sleep.

The boy stirred and ever so slightly opened his eyes. He looked down at his right to avoid the bright lights up top. There he saw four plastic bags full of clothes and others, a man, a woman and a nightstand holding one card and a lone flower.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly and thought they didn't hear him so he asked again.

But, Naruto didn't expect the woman to stare at him with so much grief piled atop of worry or the man to fall on his knees and silently weep. Naruto didn't even expect himself to cry either because of what he made them do.

_I think I ended this at a wrong time...maybe I'll come back to fix it and maybe I'll just rewrite this chapter._

_Bye.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: When there is terrible draft of wind always following you, how do you get rid of the goosebumps and retain your sanity at the same time? Naruto shut the windows, closed the doors but, there would always be a crack in the wall or, in this case, his amount of heavy drinking and warm baths wasn't gonna stop it. While life gives you breezes, wrap a blanket around you to be protected.

Tsunade sat at in the armchair and took in another drink. Minato was such a hassle. As soon as she saw how fixated he was on nearly everything, she knew nothing particularity good would come from his view on the world. Well, the problem was that he walked in the future and may have even forgot about the present. Minato always thought about how a decision would affect his company's future, his legacy.

I guess he has more than one legacy now. Tsunade sipped again. She had a feeling she would be seeing Jiraiya more and more as a drinking partner. She sighed. Sometimes she felt like the world was spinning faster and faster everyday and Tsunade would have to work only harder and harder. . . every single day. I'm too tired for this drama. Again, she sipped.

What was she going over? Ah, yes. Naruto Aito Uzumaki born October 10, 1993. Apparently, he tripped and fell from one of the steepest hills in the area. The kid sure was clumsy.

Tsunade stopped reading the form to turn her eyes at her intern, Haruno.

"Dr. Tsunade, Uzumaki has awoken and his parents seem to be in a panic." Sakura said with a solemn face. But, the girl was always like that: feeling for others.

"Alright, Haruno. Hold this for me." Tsunade strolled down the hall but paused in a distance where Sakura could still hopefully hear. "I'll notice if some sake's missing!" She continued and shifted her legs to the right corner. At the third door, she knocked then went in.

"What seems to be the problem here?" She asked with her eye's closed.

"Tsunade." Minato's voice was stern back cracked at the end of his statement. He held Kushina in his arms and rubbed circles in her back, not even taking glances at the bed. He couldn't or his heart would drop.

Immediately, the air altered. Tsunade inhaled the atmosphere of misery and she had a feeling that it wanted more company.

Sakura ringed out the soggy cloth. For the past few days, she was thinking about Naruto when Mr and Mrs Uzumaki came in carrying him. She was starting to worry because after Shizune changed his bandages, she said the air almost suffocated her. She claimed that if Naruto didn't wake up soon, she couldn't be able to predict how Mrs Uzumaki and Mr Uzumaki would react.

But now, he was awake. It seemed like an answer to so many prayers yet, there was something off. Shizune said that when she went to his room a second time that the air got thinker (if that were possible) and that the mother looked like a ghost.

Really, Sakura wanted to see how Naruto was doing and to talk with him more. However, she wasn't assigned to care for him and going there unannounced was non-professional. Right now more than ever, Sakura didn't care about what she would look like. All she wanted to do was _know_.

She only hoped that satisfaction would come in handy for a nosy cat like her.

"So, he lost almost all of his memories?" Tsunade squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Darn, I wanted to know if he was aware that he was running to one of the **steepest slopes in the bloody forsaken area**!" She glared at the clean wall. "I cannot stress enough how messed up this younger generation is! It used to be that people waited to be married until they even considered to have children. Have kids without the father home and crazy crap like this happens! I don't blame the kid for falling-_if_ he did so on accident." She directed her eyes to Naruto. He had this forced looking face on him. It almost looked like he-

"Kid, you need to pee?" She smiled at his clueless, nodding face. "Down the hall and to the left."

The door closed with his departure.

"Minato, Kushina." Tsunade began.

"I may not know much about raising kids but, I know my share of caring for them. Minato, you are going to act as Naruto's father here on out. It is him first and then work! Kushina, this can't be all his fault. Try and not to be so naive to your son's feelings. He lose his memories not his personality." She too left the duo with her words until her heels drifted down the hall. Not left out grabbing a clipboard off Naruto's bed.

Naruto wondered where in God's name the bathroom was. He _really _needed to go! He held tightly on his inner thigh and thought about taking a piss right then and there. Even though he knew that wasn't an option the short term idea made him laugh. But, laughing apparently caused leakage.

No more laughing.

He bit his lips and hissed. The feeling of liquid piling up began to sting. His headache was indifferent compared to his pent up urine. If he found nothing soon, he was going to pee on himself. He didn't care if it was rude. All that matter was that he would finally after searching so long be able to release.

He moaned as he saw the bathroom only about a few steps from him. He was almost there! Quickly, he rushed past the hallway but, before he could turn the knob, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Naruto?" It was a girl with ...pink hair? Was those sea foam green eyes? What kind of combination was that! "Naruto. how are you and what happened?" She blinked as he turned his head fully her. His eyes were serious and his mouth grim. Right now, he thought about shouting to her "I'm about to blow my bladder up! How the heck do you think I feel?" But, he didn't.

It seemed that the pee went back up. He didn't feel the urine begging to be free. All he could do was ask a simple query.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He glared at her suspiciously then wondered what else could go wrong when she dropped to the floor with surprise above all emotions on her face.

Really, misery and irony came in more ways than one. That was for sure.

_I am aware that this chapter is shorter (than I had liked) but, I'm drained and have not more to type._

_Thank you for reading and I might add more to this chapter later on.  
_


End file.
